


The Saint and Good Pilgrim

by veraciousviolinistofvirtue



Series: Beyond Rationality [4]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:38:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/veraciousviolinistofvirtue/pseuds/veraciousviolinistofvirtue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When you have trouble confessing, sometimes Shakespeare's Romeo and Juliet will be there to save you (as ironic as it sounds).</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Saint and Good Pilgrim

**Author's Note:**

> Another request work from my prompt blog and also actually one of my favorites, since I've always wanted to write the whole 'Good Pilgrim' scene using a ship. For some reason though, I find it going really well with M!Robin and F!Robin since I figured why not make one of them a literary aficionado of some kind.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you guys will enjoy!
> 
> **Reflet is M!Robin's name and Robin is for F!Robin.

If there was one thing he knew about the woman, it was her love for literature of all kinds. From manga, novels, and even the classics; it was one thing he found in common with her since the day they met. However, there was also one thing he knew very well.

And it was her guilty pleasure for tragedies.

Such certainly gave him an idea how to tell her his feelings. The only problem though is whether she’d be willing to comply with what he wants her to do. Luckily, it was a risk he was willing to take, especially after seeing how other men looked at her as well, their eyes making their way towards her.

Most day offs from class, she would spend her time at the park, sitting on one of the vacant benches in order to read and get some air and Vitamin D, a thing he had learned during one day with his group of friends when they played a small game of soccer.

With a book in hand, he took a deep breath and made his way towards her while her thoughts seemed preoccupied by some sort of medical textbook.

It was now or never.

“Hey,” The white-haired male greeted her as he took his seat beside her.

Her attention then went to him after closing her book. “Reflet,” She gave him a grin, noticing the book he was clutching. She tilted her head a bit to decipher what he could possibly be reading. “Up to reading too, huh?”

He nodded. “Well it’s been a while, really.” He replied, rubbing the back of his neck. “I’m actually surprised you have quite a lot of free time despite student council and other things.”

She shook her head. “Well that’s because I’m not that athletic, unlike you.” She replied. “I mean, you guys usually have to train on a daily basis to keep your bodies fit and in condition.”

He nodded once more as silence fills the atmosphere around them before his companion resumes her reading. He held his book out and glanced at her; he could feel his heart starting to pound in his chest.

Of all times, he just had to grow anxious now.

Reflet stammered. “Say Robin… Do you think you can help me with something?”

The girl shut her book closed once more as she blinked a few times. “Oh sure, but what do you need help with though?”

He opened his book at the marked page. “You remember how we had to read Romeo and Juliet back in high school?”

She nodded. “That brings back some bad memories. You know, being the nurse and all.” She laughed a bit. “I always wanted to play Juliet, but you knew that.”

“Well, you have the chance to now.”

“Huh?”

“I’m trying to analyze Romeo’s and Juliet’s characters from that one scene in Act 1.” He began with a sheepish grin.

_Thank Naga that there weren’t any people around the park at this time of the day._

Robin’s cheeks began to redden. However, a smile seemed to be etched upon her face. “You mean…”

“Mmhm, though only if you’re fine with it. I don’t want to force you—”

“I’ll do it.”

She placed her own book on her lap, scooting closer towards Reflet in order to be able to see the lines she has to say. However, she quickly moved aside afterwards; the male couldn’t help but smile.

For a moment, he recalled as to why she wanted to portray the young female Capulet; she knew this scene by heart.

He stood up from his seat, taking her by the hand. “Your hand is like a holy place that my hand is unworthy to visit. If you’re offended by the touch of my hand, my two lips are standing here like blushing pilgrims, ready to make things better with a kiss.”

She stood up from the bench as well, setting her book on the now vacant bench. Her fingers interlace with his before she halts herself from further holding his hand. “Good pilgrim, you don’t give your hand enough credit. By holding my hand you show polite devotion. After all, pilgrims touch the hands of statues of saints. Holding one palm against another is like a kiss.”

“Don’t saints and pilgrims have lips too?” He questioned, while reading the words aloud. Before he knew it, he placed the book aside as he knew the next lines well enough. He went back to his position; this time less tense.

She nodded. “Yes pilgrim — they have lips that they’re supposed to pray with.”

“Well then, saint, let lips do what hands do. I’m praying for you to kiss me. Please grant my prayer so my faith doesn’t turn to despair.”

“Saints don’t move, even when they grant prayers.”

Reflet then leaned his face forward, “Then don’t move while I act out my prayer.”

Noticing the hesitation he held, Robin leaned a bit as well; their faces were now a few mere inches away from each other. “Go on,” She whispered to him.

Thus, he closes the distance for a brief moment. His hands then settle to her waist as he drew back. “Now my sin has been taken from my lips by yours.” He breathed.

A small chuckle escaped her lips. “Then do my lips now have the sin they took from yours?”

“Sin from my lips? You encourage crime with your sweetness.” He leaned in once more. “Give me my sin back.”


End file.
